Let it go
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: Yugi is home alone and bored.


Yugi was bored.

He was home alone with nothing to do apart from drink these damn energy drinks Yami bought a couple of days ago. Yami is out with the gang, probably at the arcade or Burger world. Everyone asked if he wanted to join. Unfortunately, he didn't feel up to it. At that current time, he was exhausted so opted to stay home where he can be alone and maybe get a few hours rest. However, he somehow ended up in front of the fridge retrieving a few cans of Yami's forbidden energy drinks. He thought nothing of it at first, when he opened one the taste was satisfying. He came addicted in mere seconds, resulting in him drinking more than a couple. It basically leaves him in his current predicament. He has a sudden urge to dance and sing it was unbelievable.

It's bizarre for Yugi to have a strong urge to do such things as he isn't exactly the greatest singer and his dancing skills lack in just about everything. If he were to go to some dance party or to someone's wedding, he'd be in the corner doing a small jig with the _OAPS_ hoping to actually fit in with one crowd, even if it's not his own age group. It's not all doom and gloom, he has some good moves. He did pretty much master 'the sprinkler' and the 'lawn mower' dance, after all. He's not exactly like his other half who is good at almost everything. He's seen his Yami dance before, Gods.. It was hot.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head as the urge grew stronger. Maybe he could..

He is alone and will be for some time. The gang normally stay out for a couple of hours and Grampa is on a dig somewhere in Egypt with his long time friend Professor Hawkings. He'd be gone for a couple of weeks, so yeah.. He's pretty much alone to do whatever he desires.

Yugi grinned to himself at the realization. It couldn't hurt could it? Shrugging he hopped off from the couch before running towards the stereo. He reached for his own personal CD before placing it inside with a click. He flickered through the songs, smiling when one caught his eye. He pressed play though it takes a few seconds for the track to read before the song will project out of the speakers. Walking towards his chair, he picked the TV remote up. It's the closest thing he has to use as a microphone, he does have to improvise, after all.

He grinned when the track started and his favourite song rang out of the speakers. He opened his mouth to sing along with the lyrics he knows by heart.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen_

He walked forward as he sang, body moving slowly to match the beat of the song.

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

His voice was low to start off with, showing the sorrow as he held the pretend microphone tighter in his grasp. His steps never failing to halt, though occasionally he twirled.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

His note lingered slightly on 'tried' and he held his unoccupied arm over his chest as he bowed his head in an attempt to act the part.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

He wiggled his finger in front of him as he gave a wiggle of his hips.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't tell them know_

_Well, now they know!_

He walked forward, his right hand curled into a fist as his left held the remote. His facial expression turned angry, well he thought so.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

He ripped his shirt off his figure before throwing in on the floor as the song went on. He nearly tripped while doing so but gained his balance to continue.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

He opened his arms wide then gave a little spin. He quickly ran towards the door and slammed it closed, his hips moving sensually as he did so.

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

His voice took on a higher pitch and his voice cracked in certain areas, however, he carried on. He picked up a pillow from the sofa and thrown it across the room.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything _seem_ small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

He ran around the room before halting in his step. He grabbed his bottle of water and poured it over himself, his hips never stopped moving as he did so.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

He fell to the floor, letting his body go around in circles as a failed attempt to breakdance. His voice squeaking when he sang 'I'm free.'

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

He crawled along the floor as the song rang on. His voice was raggy and his chest was heavy from the exhaustion. He quickly stood up and jumped high with a 360-degree spin, landing gracefully on his feet. He shook his head from side to side as he wiggled his ass outwards.

_Here I stand_

_And here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

His voice went unbelievable high that he actually held a hand over his mouth at such a girlish shriek. He ran around the room screaming the song as he jumped on the sofa, making sure to never miss any of the lyrics.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

He jumped off the sofa with a thump before he picked up his abandoned shirt. He twirls it around his body in a seductive way.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, _

_The past is in the past!_

He gave an attempt at doing the moonwalk with a twirl, his hand on his crotch as he sung the high part. His voice going higher than he thought possible. Thank God he was alone.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

He held the remote closer to his face as his voice remained high. He bowed his head, his left hand working its way down his body.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

Yugi grinned as did his famous move 'the lawn mower' His arm moved backward then forward with the beat. His body advanced towards the stereo, hands still out and hips moving in a sensual manner. He took a few steps forward then a few steps backward.

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

He held his hands outwards and balled them into fists as the song is starting to come to an end.

_Let the storm rage on, _

Yugi's voice wavered on the long note though ignored it as the final verse came after.

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

As the song came to an end he flicked his hair and gave a final booty shake before collapsing on the floor, spent. Gods, maybe he should've thought that through. That was exhausting.

"Yo Yami, so dis is wat Yug does while he's alone!"

Yugi shrieked not so manly at the new voice. He shot his gaze towards the door to be greeted by his smirking friends. "Oh my go- Oh my.. H-how long have you guys been here?"

"I'd say just under half way through the song, Aibou" He smirked at the blushing teen on the floor.

"Oh Gods.." He held his face in his hands "You weren't supposed to see."

"Well we did buddy, that was a show!"

Yugi blushed ten shades redder than he was previously. He awkwardly raised up from the floor before dashing out of the room.

"Yugiiiiiiiiiii" Yami sang as he called out towards the running teen "Come back down and entertain us!"

When there was no reply Joey grinned "Shall we watch the video?"

Yami chuckled "Lets."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't even know why I did this. I wasn't going to post it, it was basically sitting on my laptop.

It's nothing interesting, but I posted it anyway. ;c

If you finished reading this story then congratulations xD This is the kind of one-shot that would make you feel embarrassed for Yugi (/,\\) Seriously though, this would be exactly how I would react if I was caught writing a lemon on fanfiction. I had the urge to do an embarrassing one-shot so here you have it, don't hate it just embrace it xD


End file.
